


Traitor

by DetectiveCrimson



Series: The Adventures of Dal The Dog and Red Hood [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood - All Media Types
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveCrimson/pseuds/DetectiveCrimson
Summary: Damian visits Jason after he's injured, the two discover something both heartbreaking, and amusing.[Rated T for safety, I'm new, and I don't know how much language I can get by with in G.]
Relationships: Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Series: The Adventures of Dal The Dog and Red Hood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033293
Kudos: 50





	Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> A few years ago, I had the thought that Jason Todd needed a dog.  
> I even wrote a blog on all the reasons *why* he deserved a dog.  
> And so, Dal The Dog was born.  
> [Note that this one is a bit more humorous compared to other ones with Dal.]

It wasn't often Damian went to Jason's place of living.  
In fact, the few times he had, he was forced to make sure Jason wasn't digging himself a new grave.  
He hated it, but it was either check on the, 'edgy boi,' as Stephanie had called him, or go on a mission with Drake.  
Which he would have rather chosen death, but since that wasn't an option, he obviously chose Todd.

He raised his tanned hand, rapping his knuckles against the wood of the apartment door.  
It opened, and he hated that he had to look up to look Jason in the eye.  
"Well, you're not dead, that is something." He noted, trying his best to leave out the- "But you look like fucking shit." And it came out anyway.  
"Gee kid, you're looking great yourself," he responded sarcastically, heading back into his apartment.  
Damian followed, shutting the door behind him as he did so.

"You shouldn't blame other people for your own errors, Todd, it was *your* fault you got your dumbass shot in the first place," he reminded, making Jason groan as the older man dropped to his beaten-up couch.  
"I'll have you know, my ass has nothing to do with my brain," "Or lack thereof?" Damian offered in response, the older glaring at him.  
Jason went to make a retort, but they both heard something smash to the ground, Damian tensing ready for combat, relaxing a bit when a dog entered the room.  
"When the hell did you get a dog?" Damian asked shocked.   
"Awhile back, does it matter?" Jason sighed, "It makes you slightly bearable," he stated with a shrug before he fell to one knee.  
"Come here," Damian called gently, as he always seemed to be with animals. -Compared to humans at the very least.-  
"No no no no, no tainting my dog Demon Spawn!" Jason complained making the Robin roll his eyes.  
"Alright, we'll call him at the same time, see who he comes to." Damian offered and Jason smirked.  
"He's known me for a year Damian, he's known you for like, a minute." He responded laughing but decided to play the already decided game.  
"Name?" Damian questioned, Jason quick to answer. "Dal."  
Nodding slightly in response, Damian turned to look at the dog again, barely glancing at his brother as he did so.

They both called his name in unison, Jason smirking the whole time.  
However, that smirk fell when his loyal companion made it's way to his younger brother.  
"What the fuck!?" Jason practically screeched as Damian scratched the Shepard's sides.  
"I feed you, I bathe you, take you on walks, beat the crap out of assholes with you, and *this* is how you repay me!?" He questioned, actually sounding offended.  
"You hoe!" He accused, making Damian roll his eyes.  
"Neither of us can help if he likes me better than you."  
Cue the girlish gasp.


End file.
